A Dangerous Game
by PrettyLittleProfiler07
Summary: The BAU is working in a new case of a mysterious series of murders with people related with one of the agent's past, leading them to a wicked game. In the meanwhile, J.J and Rossi are making the geniuses of the unit finally confess they real feelings and Hotch is trying to find himself, once his brother gets involved in the case and his feelings for Emily and Beth collide.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**When it's Time**

**Reid's POV**

There's always moments of uncertainty, especially when something you never experienced knocks the door. I never thought of the possibility that this feeling can come back to me. I mean, I never had the chance to experience the only thing that the whole team had in common: falling in love.

I fell in love once. I was truly in love.

But then she was gone. I couldn't either save her.

Then, as I always do, I closed every open door of my feelings because they didn't worth it anymore. I had enough of life and I was already disappointed. But, of course I had to move on. I had my work at the FBI, the Behavioral Analysis Unit is my family and if I wanted to move on I had to keep them, because they're all that I have in the end.

Until, something started to move inside of me again.

After a year and a half to grieve –in silence of course, otherwise I will have JJ over me preaching me about the life, love and other things that I don't particularly take care about –I started to feel something that probably I can say is déjà vu, but not completely. There she was, and she was exactly the kind of girl I wouldn't ever turn my head to and waste time in stupid emotions.

I always hated her because she thought she was better than me, but the BAU already had a genius –which of course is my place. She always messes up with me, giving me nicknames, but she is a good friend. In the latest missions the team had, we been partners, and we faced death many times.

We saved our lives mutually, not like keeping the score, but that maybe started a new feeling on me. I don't know why lately I feel this protective feeling for her, but it just started.

Guess losing the one's you love changes you in a way you don't even recognize yourself, but I don't really know how life works, because I don't believe in it too much. People say that when you believe too much in science you stop believing in life and that you don't believe anymore in faith. And they're wrong. The only thing that happens is that you get to see new perspectives and it's up to you believe the right one.

I have my point of view about life, but it's because of everything I've crossed through and what I see. Not that I see it as misery, just that not all is pure happiness along the way.

But, when it's time to open mind and see what is really happening when you give a fresh start, is when you get to see what is really happening inside.

And I can't believe what I am crossing right now.

It's just impossible. That door was locked time ago. Unless, it's something you can avoid the rest of your life. And maybe my partners are right, even when I close my eyes to every single prove.

I'm falling in love once again.


	2. Chapter 1: Plans

**1**

**Plans**

Harper Lee wrote: "You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view –until you climb into his skin and walk around it".

"I thought Strauss would kill us for yesterday's game. I never expected that she only gave us a warning" Jennifer Jareau said to her partners of the BAU.

"J_ust a warning?_ Tell that to Ali and me! After you all left, she totally scolded us!" Spencer Reid cried. Last night, the team had a party that ended up with him almost in his goodies, a Rossi with no pants and Hotch and Morgan shirtless.

The reason was the little game they were playing, idea of the nemesis of Reid in the unit: Alison Hastings. She was the supervisor of the unit, as they screwed up in high proportions in a case of a crew of bombers, that ended with seven unsubs under arrest and many agents down.

That was the last straw. Strauss decided to end with the "irreverence" of the BAU, putting a new SSA, who literally "supervises" that the team doesn't gets in troubles once again –which of course, is impossible. So they keep it as their little secret, a very hard one to keep.

But for some reason that game have changed a few things.

Not only for the fact that the chief was at ten P.M with a bottle of wine at David Rossi's house, but everybody get to know each other well –and it's not about their physical appearance. It was like something opened up that day, just that it was hard to determinate yet.

"Well pretty boy, you have to admit that you were looking hottie" Derek Morgan said laughing

"Ha, ha. Very funny"

"He's right" Penelope García added "You're such a cutie"

"Guys, where's Rossi?" Emily Prentiss asked

"He's at Strauss office" Aaron Hotchner replied, answering her thoughts. "He's apologizing about last night"

"Yet? Hmm, seems pretty strange after what we saw last night"

"Yes. Does anybody know why she went that late to the party?" JJ asked, but having an answer for herself

"There's something going on there, but I don't like to speculate 'til I got something" Ali commented. Hotch rolled his eyes

"Guys, if there's something happening or not is not our business. Now, let's start our work, alright?" The chief of the unit exclaimed. Everybody shrugged, like keeping that business out of their hands.

"So you think that something is happening between Rossi and Strauss?" Reid asked Alison

"Yes. I mean, probably is not the big deal, but..."

"Not a big deal? Ali that can be Strauss' discharge! She can lose her job for dating somebody of her same team"

"I know, but there's something special and exciting about that kind of romances. Yes, it's true you have to keep it as a secret, but is adorable" her eyes had that little light that made him smile.

"You and your ideas. You're silly"

"Look who says it, chick pants" he frowned, feeling slightly hurt.

"Stop it! I had enough last night with a chief that wanted to hit me with a stick and my partners looking at me with just boxers and socks from different colors"

"Alright, I'll stop. _C'est vrai. _You're the only one who had a bad time last night. I promise not bring the topic again."

"Then... what's your theory?" Rossi asked JJ. She jumped for the surprise

"You scared me"

"Sorry. Is just that I keep watching those two with a new perspective"

"What are you meaning? That they are possibly involved?"

"Not exactly involved, but there's something going on between them"

"Like you and Strauss?"

"I knew you will ask for it. You're maybe profilers but you can't pretend"

"Look to who you're saying it" she laughed "Do you believe they like each other or something like that?" JJ was the one closer to Reid. She always loved him as a little brother. Even, she was the one who saw him cry many times. It was a very wonderful relationship.

"Yes. I mean, it's true, they discuss a lot, but if you pay attention, we're maybe missing the corporal language. Reid is not the same"

"It's true. He had changed a lot in a short time" the blond replied "Do you think he's moving on after Maeve's…?"

"I don't know, but I can _almost_ say that there's something going on there. Even when they don't know it" he slightly smiled. JJ smirked, having a new thought in her mind

"What are you now? A matchmaker? Tons of dates and five marriages taught you a lot?" she joked

"They were only three and I'm not a heartbreaker!" he claimed annoyed, she laughed

"Alright. What do you propose?"

"First we need to know if we are right"

"Are we a team?"

"Of course!"

"Then, I will ask Reid and you will ask Ali. That way, we will make sure our doubts."

"The only thing is when. As far as I see the situation, we will not have any time to make our plans in motion. We will work in a case today, right?"

"No, until tomorrow. We have to finish with the Nell case. We will be presenting a new case tomorrow. Strauss wants a lot of red tape; you know already how she acts when she gets mad. I wonder how you handle her when you screw up in big proportions"

"I got my Italian touch in women. That's my recipe, amore" the blonde raised an eyebrow, smirking for his words.

Discussing the plan, they already knew they got something in hands. They wanted to make this and give it to the geniuses as a gift of happiness, as any of them find a good reason to believe that there's a life outside the BAU walls.

After a working day, they were ready to finally leave –except that Reid and Alison ignored the fact that they were not going home just yet.

"Would you mind join me for a while?" they had asked them.

The both geniuses looked confused, but they accepted, because they were the closer friends they had in the unit –apart from themselves, of course


	3. Chapter 2: Pretty Little Secrets

**2**

**Pretty Little Secrets**

As soon as JJ convinced Reid, she took him home with him to see Henry –his godson and her son. She invited him to dinner and then, after it, she finally got to ask him the doubts in her mind.

"There's a particularly reason why you asked me to come tonight?" he asked

"No, I mean, Henry wanted to see you and I wanted to share a moment with you out of the office..." he interrupted her

"Are you going to scold me too for last night party?" he asked annoyed

"No, not at all. I know you and Alison make a lot of trouble, but that's between you and her. But, yes. There's something I want to ask you"

"About what?"

"About you and about Ali" he looked at her, innocently. Like trying to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh, okay. Ask me" he said, wishing that it was another advertence for his competitive behavior.

"What is really going inside your mind when you see her?" he frowned

"Excuse me?"

"You have changed a lot and I see it, even if you try to deny it"

"I don't have any particular feeling for her. I like her as a work partner, but that's everything. I don't see a reason why you ask me that" he complained

"Spencer, please, don't get upset. It was just a little question"

"I'm not upset. Is just that is a overrated question, JJ"

"Why it did make you mad?" she asked with a mischievous smile "You're not a person that gets hurt by a comment, are you?"

"I'm not, JJ! It's just that... I just..." he gave up, because he had to tell the truth about that feeling he had buried very deep somewhere into his soul. "I don't really know what is going on with me"

"Why?" she asked

"Because I feel something strange when I'm around her. I mean, I'm not a person that gets offended by any kind of comments, because I have crossed through those situations, but when she says something that I consider hurtful , I feel... well, hurt. But I feel something really nice when she smiles at me, when we discuss about things I can't talk with you because you don't understand..." the blond made a grimace, pretending that she never heard that comment "...and everything is so stunning. Like I can be totally myself with somebody" JJ smiled tenderly, because she already knew the answer she was looking for. Suddenly he frowned "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing special. I was just paying attention to what you were saying. I think she's a good friend of yours. I mean, you save your lives mutually and you like the same things, you are geniuses, you share many things"

He smiled "You're right. I like her for that too. She's a really great girl" he wasn't using any simple substantives. "Do you know what is curious? Maybe because we spent a lot of time together, I have this feeling of... protection?" he doubted "Like I should be there for her, and take care. Almost like... I am afraid to lose her. It's kinda funny because I never had that kind of feelings before"

"Spence, have you ever wonder what that feeling truly means?"

"No, no really. Why, should I?"

"Don't you see it? Are you too blind to find out what is really going on with you lately?"

"No" he replied confused

"That protective feeling is not what it seems, Spence. That feeling is called love"

He frowned while a blush crossed his cheeks. "What? No!"

"You really don't see it, I don't know why! You like her, don't you?"

"No, I don't! I don't know how you conceived those ideas"

In the meanwhile, Rossi was trying to get luck with Ali. He knew she will ask him about Strauss, but while he gets the truth, it wouldn't matter. They both went to the pizzeria where Ali played every Monday and every weekend. She had a talent with music, but her real passion was the profiling.

Trying to picture the conversation, Dave was sat, eating, while he was listening to her and the band playing a cover of "Sail On". _Strange, _he thought, _a weird choice for that mood_

After they finished, a wave of applauses were listened. She grabbed her guitar and played the intro bars of "In The Grey". Another heartbreak song, but different from the other. It was more acoustic and the passion into her voice… –she definitely felt the song.

Moments later, the song finished. Rossi was ready to keep the plan moving on.

"That was a great performance" he said once she returned to the table "I loved the last song. It was pretty emotional"

"It's a beautiful song. I love it"

"Well, lately you've been singing many heartbreak songs. Any conquest failed?"

She smirked "_Yeah, right" _she replied sarcastically "As that can happen"

"Is just my humble opinion, I never said you have to believe it."

"I didn't object your point of view" an impish smile appeared in her face "Are you going to tell me about last night? Why Strauss showed at your house?"

"No." he said straight "There's nothing to tell, but there's something you can tell me" she frowned, feeling confused

"What is it? Please, don't tell me that it's about last night party. I feel very ashamed for what I did to Spence. It was enough shame for him and is enough guilt for me to carry"

"You feel ashamed for what you did to Reid? Why I never had heard that?"

"Well, it's true that we fight a lot, and that maybe we were not each other's favorite person in the world but those things changes, like in the novels. Sometimes, one of the main characters finds a great friend beneath the one who seemed to be the enemy or somebody unstable to keep a friendship with and then…" she stopped once she saw she had lost the point "… sorry. I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Why doesn't this surprises me?"

She apologized again, feeling awkward for the situation. Then she saw there was a double meaning in Rossi's visit. "What you want to know?" she asked boldly

"What makes you think that I want something?"

"You asked me about Reid. You didn't come here just to hear me play, did you? You want to know something else"

He swallowed so hard, that it was loud to ignore. They knew each other well "You got me" he said, giving up "I want to know what's going on between you and Reid. Be sincere, Ali. You know you can trust in me"

"I know I can, but before, tell me what's going on between you and Strauss" she challenged

"You already know the answer"

"Fine. And well, nothing is going on between us but a lovely friendship. I love him… as a great friend. He is my preppy hero, but still…"

"Liar. There's something you're not saying"

"What else you want me to say?" after a wince, Ali knew she got caught "Fine, you win. I… I… let's say that I see Reid in another perspective. Alright?"

"Alison…"

"Don't make me do this. I want to keep my privacy"

"Ali" he begged

She narrowed her eyes "I'm maybe feeling something more for him. I like him, but I _like _him as well. _But it's not just a crush, is more than that._ But it doesn't matters in the end. It's a stupid feeling I have and I will let it go somehow"

"You're in love with him"

"No. I just said I like him"

"No. You said you like him as more than a crush"

Her jaw dropped and then she gasped. That was only a thought, not something she wanted to let know. Those kinds of feelings were merely personal.

"Fine. I got it; you don't like him as something more, just as a friend, right?"

"Yes. And thanks for finishing with the topic"

"Can I ask you something?" she looked at him with that sight of _stop asking me about my damn personal life and move on with your business. _As he understood the whole message, he picked carefully the next words, so she finally get to tell the truth. It had to work because he had just revealed a huge secret to her. "It's about _me and Erin_" he said calmly "You know, sometimes there are doubts when you think you love someone and that little annoying feeling of uncertainty appears. What you think it is? Maybe something tells you that it isn't meant to be?"

"Why you ask me that? I'm not the expert in relationships"

"Yeah, but I like your point of view when you talk about love. You see it through the looking glass"

"Well, yes, but…" she doubted

"Please, don't let me answer my own questions" he looked at her innocently, then, knowing she wouldn't win, she narrowed her eyes, opening up to her believing about what love means "Well, that always happens. You get to worry about some things that are so simple like the way you look, the way you get dress, about the way you talk. Those things just to make that person notices you and when the person doesn't realizes about that internal fight of yours every morning, when you try to make your hair look okay, that your teeth shine like stars or that your clothes combine, makes you doubt and sometimes even makes you change completely who you are. That makes you wonder if that person likes you but you never get to ask yourself if you really _love _that person. If things are meant to be they will happen at their time, but if you're forcing it, you're losing yourself. That's the nice thing of love…" she smiled while she remembered that little details that draw a big smile "When something is really meant to be, happens so naturally, so easily and it feels so good! Like when that person opens up to you and you can feel related or when you can perfectly talk without being judge for what you like and that feeling of happiness that makes you smile tons and tons of times that it hurts so bad but you just don't mind…" her eyes had that little bright, the same one that lit up every single time she was with Spencer

He smirked, knowing that he already got her. For a second, she thought about everything she said and then she found out about Rossi's plan

"You just got me in my own game, didn't you?" she asked upset. He smiled like saying _I won! _"Fine, I will tell you, but promise you won't tell"

"You got my word"

"I think I like him, but at the same time I have a hold on me"

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Because, I can't have any kind of relationship with him or anybody else in the BAU for my job as the supervisor of the unit, remember? It's not my fault that Strauss assigned me in the team because we screw up in high proportions all the time"

"Ali, do you realize about what you say?"

"Yes, I know what I said. But I'm not you, Dave! Maybe you date her but you already have a life out of the unit. She can stay but what about Reid or me?"

"Ali, I think you're trying to deny it for other reason"

"What else can it be?"

"You're afraid that he doesn't feels the same way"

Ding, ding. Set, match, score for Rossi! "That's not truth"

"You're afraid that she doesn't like you right?" JJ asked Reid, who know looked upset

"Of course I'm not" He replied angrily

"Why can you just admit it?" Dave asked

"Because I…"

"Because I'll be lying if I say…"

"…That I like him"

"…That I'm in love with her"

Even when the conversations where in different locations, they were almost the same, because the geniuses couldn't admit the real feelings they had

"Alright" the blond replied, shrugging

"I believe you" Dave said, imitating JJ's action

After a moment of silence, truth came from their lips slowly.

"Then, I guess we were wrong. I mean, for a second I thought of it as something possible, but now I know is not like that" Jennifer said

"I won't repeat this conversation" Rossi apologized. That broke the wall they had built. Truth was –metaphorically –in their throat. It just took a second before they say…

"Maybe you're right"

"Maybe, just maybe I'm afraid"

"You know that many doors for me had been closed. Every single time I think I found a little bit of happiness, I finish crying or simply alone. I don't want to cross again what I felt when Maeve died. You know I got stuck behind four walls for two weeks JJ"

"I'm pretty much a lightweight in these situations. Every time I open up something bad happens. I am a bad luck amulet"

"You're not"

"So, in the end… what is what you truly feel?"

"I…"

"Well, I…"

"I'm in love… somehow" the both geniuses admitted finally. They both had a big smile in their faces. And the plan so far now, was going well.

* * *

So far now, what you think? It's a very long chap :D


	4. Chapter 3: The New Case

**3**

**The New Case**

After a night of confessions, the partners in crime had the answers they have been waiting.

"How did it go? Did she say it?" JJ asked anxiously

"Yes, she did. What about Reid?"

"Yes. I never seen a sweetly side of him like yesterday"

"Well, now, how are we going to reunite them?"

"Good point. I don't have the less idea. I never thought we will get this far"

"Guys, meeting, now" García said, walking quickly. They gave a quick glance and then followed the Technical Analyst. Everybody was already sat, and once they all were together, Penelope started. "Alright my angels, six murders in the last month, the last victim was Martin Costner, 24-years-old, last seen in the parking lot of Costner's Corp. his body was found last night inside the car's trunk"

"What about the victims, baby girl?" Derek asked

"Well, they don't have many things in common. I mean, three victims are middle class. The other three –including Costner –are upper class. Four victims have family and two don't. So far now, the cases are related for the _signature _the unsub leaves –a carved message all along their arms: SUSPICION ALWAYS HAUNTS THE GUILTY MIND"

"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind? What?" JJ asked surprised

"It's a quote by William Shakespeare" Reid and Alison replied at the same time. Everybody stared at them

"Why do you even get surprised?" Ali asked boldly, they turned their eyes to the screen

"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind? What does it mean?" García asked

"The unsub knows the victims' lives. It's trying to prove that no matter if they think those memories they thought they've burned are in past, suspicion will always hunt them and will tear them apart, like they are ending in their own game" Hastings said after analyzing the crime scenes

"We're facing a stalker" Hotch said

"What if the unsub is not talking about past?" Reid snapped "What if it's trying to punish them for their actions? Look at them, the M.O is constant but different. The first victim, Alyssa John was shot in the head, but the scars in her arm are sloppy and inconstant, like it was –ironically– his first attempt."

"What makes you believe this was his first time killing?" Emily asked curiously

"Look at the scene. Everything was intact from the moment of the execution; in fact, it was like he just made his performance and then left. For the scars marks, he did it in a moment of rage and clearness. He knew what he was doing"

"He was blinded by the fury. He really had to hate this person" Morgan added

"Then he started evolving. Once that rage got into his skin, he couldn't stop it anymore" Rossi said

"The only thing that worries me is the lapse between the murders. He started slow, but he's getting rushed. Two days between the victims isn't too much? Is he bloodthirsty?" Alison stressed

"It seems that he's enjoying this lot. Since the first murder he evolved too much, making the murders much sophisticated and more sadistic. He's falling into a mental breakdown" Reid looked at the screen, trying to rationalize the way the unsub selected his victims

"Is there any kind of sexual assault?" JJ asked

"No, but mutilate bodies is not enough?" Pen looked terrified

"Killing gives him all the pleasure he wants. He doesn't needs to satisfy himself from the victims" Aaron replied coldly

"There's something unclear beneath this…" Ali said, narrowing her eyes to the pictures

"… How the unsub picks his victims?" Reid finished the sentence

"There are no many related things more than their _sins?_ It doesn't seem a factor for these kinds of murders. They represent anger, desperation, _and revenge_"

"Alright, Rossi you and Prentiss will go to Costner's house…" Hotch suddenly stopped, once his cell started to ring "Excuse me" he said while he left the briefing hall.

The geniuses were still looking at the crime scenes and the victims. The victims were not related, except for the secrets they ignored. There was no way to determinate what was the method the unsub used to pick his victims.

"Wheels up in five minutes" Hotch ordered once he got back "We got a new victim, and they got the responsible of the crime"

"Do you know the suspect's name?" Prentiss asked

Aaron gave a quick glance to Ali. "Miranda Hastings"

A gasp came from somebody's lips. García looked up for a photo of the suspect. She had wavy dark brown hair, brown eyes, thin eyebrows of her hair's same color, small nose, beautiful pink lips that smiled innocently, white skin and a little mole in her left cheekbone. She was very alike to Ali, except for the mole. Reid, Rossi and Hotch looked at her, knowing how heartbreaking it will be for her to take it.

It wasn't an ordinary girl.

It was Ali's oldest sister.

A second later, she felt her partners' gazing at her. "Who is she?" Morgan demanded

"She's…" she stopped, feeling a lump in her throat. Spencer looked at her tenderly "She's my oldest sister"

"Are you sure they don't have the wrong person?" Reid snapped "How are they accusing her? Did they see her making it?"

"I don't know at all if they saw her or not, but her DNA is in the scene and they are trying to identify the other fingerprint they found"

"Another fingerprint? Miranda was with somebody else?" Alison jumped

"They don't know quite yet. We will find out soon" Hotch replied

"Where did they found the other victim?" Derek asked

"In a Ballet studio, here in Virginia"

"Your sister is a ballerina?" Prentiss asked

"Yes. She practices ballet since she was seven" the brunette replied

"Everybody get ready, we're leaving in three" Hotch ordered and then left the room.

The rest got up and then, prepared their stuff. In the meanwhile, Spencer followed Ali, just to see if she was okay with the news.

"Ali, everything's fine?" he asked concerned

"Yes, I'm alright. I–I can't wait to talk to her. I need to know what happened" she winced. In that precise second, Reid had wish he could take away her pain, hold her inside his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he just couldn't. Everybody was watching and besides, she didn't know about his truly feelings.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'm sure she didn't have anything to do with the murder" getting closer to him, she put her head against his shoulder

"I hope so" after a minute, the team was already leaving. Spence raised his head to look and he saw his partners walking out of the door

"Ali, it's time. They all are leaving now"

"I'm coming" she said, grabbing her bag. Reid imitated her by grabbing his sand leather bag "Oh and Spence…" she turned to him while they walked along in the corridor "Thank you"

"For what?" he asked confused

"For your support" she smiled at him and he replied by smiling back

* * *

Whatcha think? Even in the worst moments, love it's in the air :D Review if you like it and if you're agree!


	5. Chapter 4: Tangled

A/N: This is a very intense chapter. Fights and tangled situations... enjoy!

* * *

**4**

**Tangled**

The team arrived to the latest crime scene.

There was a girl in her early twenties hanging on the theater ceiling. She had her hands tied, bruises in her body –considering the most notable were in her face –and her arms saying _"SUSPICION ALWAYS HAUNTS THE GUILTY MIND"_

"My God, poor girl" Prentiss said, looking worried

"I will go with the forensic" Reid said, walking toward the gigantic stage. The Academy of Ballet Chatelain was one of the most prestigious in the Virginia County. Whoever studies there was a very perseverant person as the principal was a very bitchy woman. Miranda represented excellence at any performance in her life, reason why she and Alison always hated each other.

Hotch stopped for a second, holding Hastings back to the scene

"What happens?" she asked, hearing the prologue in her head

"Alison, you know as your chief, I can't let you work in this case…" she abruptly interrupted him

"I know you have all the rights to decide who stays and who leaves, but right now, I'm here to determinate the patterns of behavior of the unsub. I know you think that I can't be professional enough in this case as I never crossed through a situation like this, but don't deny me exercise my work" she said seriously

"Don't make me get you out of this case" he ordered. She assented "Alright, go with Reid and see if you can find anything. I will go with Rossi to the Police Department. We need to interrogate your sister"

"Will you mind if I go with you?" she asked, blushing

"Alison!" he scolded

"I know what you said, but she's not going to talk with anyone but me –except if I am in the interrogatory. I know how obstinate she is. Is the Hastings' defect"

He narrowed his eyes. "Alright, but I don't want you to tell her how the case is proceeding. Otherwise she will not tell us anything. You know how much her declaration worth"

"I know"

"Alright, then, let's go"

Getting back in the SUV's, Hotch, Rossi and Hastings were heading to the PD. Once they got there, a woman appeared in front of them

"Hello agent Hotchner. I am pleasured to see you again" the woman said. Her gray dress combined with her black high heels. Her skin looked almost pale for the colors she combined. She moved her yellow hair behind her shoulder, her blue eyes were staring at Hotch and her small mouth shaped a smile.

"Detective Miller" he saluted, waving her hand "Is nice to see you again, too" she looked at the other agents haphazardly. "Oh, these are agents Rossi and Hastings"

"Nice to meet you" she said. They both smiled awkwardly and the looked at each other. "I must guess you're here for that girl Hastings, right?"

"We need to interrogate her" Rossi communicated

"What? You don't believe she's the killer?" she said cockily "We found her in the crime scene, with the blood of the victim in her hands"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but having the blood of a victim in your hands does not mean exactly that you killed that person. What if the suspect was saving the victim's life? Haven't you thought about that possibility?!…"

"Alison!" Hotch scolded. She suddenly stopped, feeling the anger in her veins

"Sorry"

"Well, we don't know that yet, agent Hastings. We know is not nice to see that somebody close to you is getting in trouble. Your sister probably didn't want to do this"

Ali's eyes widened. How did that arrogant detective know she was her sister?

"Can I please see her?" she asked "For the interrogatory with agent Hotchner of course"

"Go ahead" she said shrugging

They walked toward the room and just a second before they went in, Hotch already had a message for the agent.

"Alison, I warned you"

"I know I'm sorry. I will stop, I promise"

"Show me that I'm not making a mistake by putting you into the case. Miller knew immediately that Miranda is your sister by your reaction. I'm being unsure about this, you better stay in the edge or I will have no choice" he demanded seriously. She just nodded, knowing that she wouldn't win that battle. After the talk, they went into the interrogatory room, Rossi stood behind, looking through the glass the scene. Miranda's eyes opened wide once she saw her sister.

"Alison"

"Sit down please" Aaron said "I'm agent Hotchner" he introduced himself

"You're my sister's chief, right?" she asked. He didn't reply back

"Miranda, we need you to tell us what happened. Your hands have the victim's blood and they found your DNA all over her scars. Can you explain us what happened?"

"I don't remember anything"

Alison threw her head back against the wall. Her sister just got her sentence

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really remember what happened after the performance. All I know is that all the cast of the play was celebrating the success the premiere had. After that, all I see are flashbacks, with my boyfriend and Chloe, the girl you found"

"Boyfriend? You never said you had a boyfriend" Hastings snapped

"Well, I do have a boyfriend, but that's not a big deal"

"For how long?"

"Two years and five months"

"We need you to tell us his name" Hotch demanded seriously

"Sean"

"Sean what?!" Alison burst

"Sean Hotchner" for a minute the room stayed in silence. There were only quick glances and shock sights. _There's no way it can be him, there's no way it can be him, _Hotch repeated to himself

Dave knocked at the door, having a worried look.

"Aaron, would you mind come here for a second?" he asked. Hotchner stood up and then shut the door. He looked at David, who seemed very concerned for the message he had for him "I just talked to Prentiss. They have already the other fingerprint result"

"Who is the person?"

"Your brother, Hotch. Miranda is not lying. Your brother was found in an alley, near to the dump. He was like drugged or something"

"What the hell? Sean can't be part of this" he said worried

"I'm sorry Hotch. The patrol is bringing him here now"

In the meanwhile the Hastings sister were in discussion

"Why your boss did look surprised?"

"Are you even asking it? You're dating my chief's brother!"

"What's the matter? It's not a crime. I'm not a FBI agent so either is him. I'm not you Alison; he's not Aaron, what stops us?" she asked annoyed by her sister's reaction

"Is that your excuse? You didn't tell me about him and about your relationship, why?"

"Do you even mind about my personal life? As far I remember, we're not the closer sisters, we always collide because we think different from what the other sees!"

"Why would you think that I don't mind about you? You're my sister and I love you, no matter if we fight a lot. Now I am so damn concerned about you because everything in that theater is against you and Sean! They think you did it! For God sakes, don't you see it?"

"I have nothing to be ashamed of. I didn't hurt Chloe, Sean didn't hurt her either. And I don't give a damn if you think that we are guilty, the only thing I know is that I don't remember what happened yesterday after our celebration"

"_Your celebration?_" she asked boldly "Which one, with the cast or with Sean?"

"What is your freaking problem?! It's my damn life and I live it the way I want it! And you're nobody to judge my relationship with Sean, no matter if he's the brother of your chief or even the president's brother!" she stood up while she reclaimed her sister her negative attitude, throwing a punch in the table

"What the hell did you drink or consumed?"

"Nothing more than a champagne glass! Everybody drank it" Hotch break through the door and then looked fiercely to Miranda.

"Did Sean drank champagne too?" he asked seriously

"Yes, he did. I know the cast was meant to celebrate alone, but they know him, so they let me share that moment with him. It was the first time I starred a play"

"Miranda, you need to remember, otherwise either you or Sean will not have other choice than being incriminated as intellectual authors of these crimes"

"_Of these crimes? _What are you meaning? They are accusing us for other crime?"

"Haven't you seen the latest series of murders in different parts in Virginia and Washington?" Alison asked

"Yes, I have seen it. The ones were the murderer leaves a message in the victim's arm. A quote by Shakespeare. What it was like? Suspicious always haunts the guilty mind, that one right?"

"Yes"

"Wait… that son of a bitch killed Chloe and it's incriminating me and Sean?!" she looked now angry and furious by the injustice they were making. After knowing that she was being accused for the crimes of that criminal, now she wanted justice, freedom for her and Sean. "Get him, give him capital punishment! That son of bitch can't be out, killing people randomly just because he wants it!"

"What make you change your mind?" Aaron asked

"The fact that he killed my only friend from the Ballet Academy and other of my friends of High School!"

The statement of Miranda changed many things. If she wasn't the killer, she had no reason to kill her own friends –but mind always plays tricks. Hotch and Ali looked at each other.

"What do you mean exactly? Did you know the victims?"

"Some of them. Alyssa was my friend in High School. She was a cheerleader. Martin wanted to date me, but he was dating already with Sutton. Julian was my partner in University. He dated me a month before I met Sean. Thanks to him, I got to know Sean"

"What about Chloe Morris?" Hotch asked

"She was the only girl in the whole academy that helped me all along these years. You may think that what you see in stage is real, but let me tell you my friends –that is just performance. Chloe was the only girl who wasn't a manipulative bitch. I don't have any spite for her, I owe her a favor"

"Which favor?" Alison asked

"A group of girls tried to shut me into the bathroom, but they just couldn't when she arrived and saved me from them"

"When have you been a victim of bullying?" Alison asked boldly "As far as I remember the one who crossed through it was _me,_ when you and your little clique made hurting jokes not only for me but other people!"

"Alison!" Hotchner called

"Well, we learn how to be humble in the end!" Miranda replied screaming

"Really? Then, what does it feel like?" Ali threw in her face, proudly and arrogantly. Miranda's mouth was now a thin line. Her face started to blush for the anger against her sister's words.

"Do you want to go back in past and find it out?" the older sister asked smirking

"It's enough!" Aaron yelled "This conversation is overrated. You're both older enough to being fighting like you're teenage girls. Now, sit down and we will continue with the interrogatory. Alison, you will go to the laboratory to see the test results, Reid is waiting for you at the morgue"

"Alright"

She gave her sister a dirty look; this one looked indistinctively to the mirror like holding her pride for herself. As soon as she left, she slammed the door feeling fierce and wiping the tears from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: The Sleepy Swan

**5**

**The Sleepy Swan**

Reid was trying to find out the way Miranda and Sean got involved in the case. If she was in the crime scene, why Sean wasn't there with her? It was not anymore a secret for the team that the chief's brother was part of the "crime"

A pretty nurse got close to Spencer, who was very distracted, finding out the chronology of the events. "Doctor Reid?" she called. He shook violently his head, she let out a giggle.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, looking at him innocently

"Yes, you did. But don't worry, I was just thinking"

"Is work taking away your sleep? Hmm, you maybe need to relax for just a couple seconds…" her hands crossed over his shoulders, then his back, then his arms– "… Pressure is not good, you know?" –finally she reached his hand

"Actually, pressure is not a factor for stress. The real factors that can be the origin are the sleep absence, inappropriate feeding, emotional status and…" for a second he stopped, once he started to feel awkward when she didn't let him breath "Miss, will you mind giving me the results?" he asked, now definitely wanting her away

"Of course sweetheart, there you got" she said putting the folder in his hands, he slightly smiled

"Thanks"

"Any time" she said winking to him "And you know, if you need me, you can call me. I'll be right there for you" she said walking away, giving Reid a three-finger wave. Alison was looking at the scene, feeling slightly annoyed –or should we say _jealously?_

"Wow, Doctor Reid. I didn't have the last idea work is taking your dream away. But you know what, work doesn't takes any chance for you to flirt with gorgeous blonde girls" she said boldly, raising an eyebrow. He frowned, because he was confused for everything she said.

"What are you meaning?" he asked innocently. She was now the confused one

"Spencer, she was flirting with you!"

"Was she? Why would she?" asked still frowning

"Because she is attracted to you… because she likes your physical appearance…" he still looked confused, like it was a new terminology for him "Wow, you really don't date many girls, do you?"

"No actually. There are better important things. Love can wait"

She shrugged; smiling "You know what? That's the reason why I like you" she said putting her arm in his shoulder "You're such a lovely thing, because you're very innocent"

"Am I?"

"You know what? Let's continue with the case. Do you have the results?"

"Oh, yes. Hmm, I was about to check them" he said while he opened the folder. "Your sister had ketamine in her blood and she also had phencyclidine" he replied after a minute

"Angel dust?" her jaw dropped "B-b-but why… w-why somebody gave that to her?" she stammered "That combine have may killed her for God sakes!"

"We need to see if Sean consumed the same too, because the victim also had levels of phencyclidine and ketamine in her body"

"What was the cause of death of Chloe?"

"Her neck was broken, brutally broken"

She frowned "Then, why Miranda had her blood in her hands?"

"Because she was hemophiliac. The unsub must made these injures in her arms before he killed her. It was in a moment of rage, otherwise, he would have torture her more. But there's something that doesn't fits to me"

"What?"

"If your sister and Sean were in the scene, why he didn't kill them? Please, don't misunderstand me, but if you see, it just goes again the unsub's nature. His latest victim suffered while she was alive and that suddenly your sister and her boyfriend appears –maybe both of them into the drugs –in a state that he could easily take advantage of. Just like, he knew they would be there"

"So, if Sean and she were in the same state that can explain why she can't remember anything. She was claiming that all she sees are only quick flashbacks but nothing else"

"She's lucky to be alive. That was a bomb time before it burst. Luckily, she is fine, confused but fine. I hope Hotch's brother too" after a second he examined her expression "It was too bad?"

"What?" she snapped

"Yeah, it was bad" she frowned "Your fight with your sister"

"How did you know that I just fought with her?"

"Well, it can be for two reasons. Maybe because I'm a profiler and I study human behavior or because I know you and I know when something happened to you. I'm your friend" she grinned, melting down the anger wall she had built "I know she's maybe not your favorite person in the world but at least try to make things work up between you both"

"Maybe you're right"

"No. I'm right and you know it" she rolled her eyes

"You're wrong genius. Miranda is not the only one in my list of "Not-Favorite people" Somebody else is on top"

"Who?" he asked curious to know

"You"

"What? I thought we had already had got over it"

"Wait, you're not only in that list. You're also in my list of my favorite people in the world"

"Am I?" he asked excited as a child "Which position am I?"

"Number two"

"Who's your favorite person? Your mom?"

"Of course she is! First your parents and then your friends" she smiled

* * *

In the meanwhile, Emily and Sean arrived to the local PD. Hotch's face turned pale once he saw him, but then he remembered to himself _Take it easy, take it easy, otherwise you'll lose him_

In that precise minute, he felt guilty, for not taking care of him as he promised his father. For forgetting about him and not even call him for the holidays or his 30th birthday. Was that the way Jack was going to end someday? He will have a motive for become a criminal. He had lost his mother –who died ruthlessly in hands of the most relentless killer in his father's life. His father was a slave of duty; he spent the most of his time between the BAU walls, forgetting totally about that little kid who wanted him to be next to him, but it just never happened.

_Hotch, relax. It's going to be okay. Believe it. Now, face it. Your brother is involved, but that doesn't means he committed a crime. He was in that theater with his girlfriend. He was there, that's why DNA was found. He wasn't there anyway –Miranda was. But that is more than cowardice. You're blaming one of your agent's sisters. She was there too. Reid will come with Ali and will say that she didn't kill that girl. They also will say Sean had nothing to do with that murder. Calm down, relax. This is just a routine thing, you will question him. Emily or Dave will be there with you too. Even Morgan will be here with JJ. They all are going to be here. Don't lose your mind, don't lose it…_

Prentiss touched his arm, making him jump a little.

"Did I scare you?" she asked

"Yes. Sorry. I am out of my mind"

"Of course you are, Hotch. Your brother is involved in this case, there are many things running through your mind"

"I know, that's why I have to face it"

"Find the way to rationalize and don't lose yourself" she said while she walked away.

He slightly smiled, remembering why he liked a lot Em's advices. Since she got back from London, something had reached him. Some kind of feeling of fill the loss he carried with him in silence. Losing one of his agents, but losing a loved friend wasn't easy.

But there was more than "loss", it was maybe something more, just that he didn't knew exactly what that means for him yet.

* * *

**A/N:** What is Hotch really feeling for Emily after a year of losing her? It's love or just friendship? Review your thoughts about those two relationship!


	7. Chapter 6: The Message

**6**

**The Message**

After his conversation with Emily, Hotch walked to the interrogatory room, just to see his brother covered with dirt and with a couple bruises in his face and arms.

"Aaron" he said, unsurprised

"That's all you will say?" Hotch asked annoyed

"What you want me to tell you…" he looked at his brother and then made an irritable nasal voice "…_ I confess it agent Hotchner, I did it" _he smirked "Yeah, right. As I'm guilty for something"

"Why you didn't tell me you were dating somebody?"

"Does it even matters to you?" he asked boldly "You don't talk to me very often, you never see me and maybe, somewhere in the back of your mind you think that I'm just a little graceless dude who followed his dream. But you know what? I grew up in a bigger way that you ignore"

"What are you meaning?"

"Did you even know I have my own restaurant?" he asked, challenging Hotch

"No, I didn't. Why you didn't tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't see it grow and because I don't need more disappointment in my life. I had enough with all the bad reviews I had in the beginning"

"You're complaining about your life? Explain to me how you ended up in this freaking mess!"

"I didn't do anything. If defending my girlfriend from some son of a bitch doesn't mean that I killed him. He…" he stared at the silver table "… he beat me down quickly. I was kicked out so bad that I fell asleep with the hit"

"What are you talking about? We found a girl dead, not a boy"

"Well, all I know is that Miranda and I were having a good time, but she didn't feel okay, so, I left her a couple minutes alone, while I was looking for her purse backstage and then, some dude was trying to kiss her and touch her. I wasn't going to let that happen. She's a lady. Nobody has the rights to try to go to extremes with a girl"

"Somebody else was there?" he asked intrigued

"Yes. Some dude in his early twenties. He was tall, but he was pretty much a lightweight. The only problem is that I don't really remember his face. All I know is that I pulled him away from her, he started to push me and then, we were fighting outside the Academy and then, I felt a terrible pain in my back and everything turned black. That's everything"

"If you're saying the guy you saw with Miranda was a lightweight, how you explain the fact he knocked you?!"

"Well, I don't know! He maybe hit me with something!"

Hotchner's frustration was growing more and more. Sean was definitely screwed up. He sat in the small silver chair, staring at the ground, wondering how he was going to get his brother out of that mess.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Ali and Spencer were still in the lab, waiting to know Sean's results. There had passed five hours after the morning event in the Ballet Academy. Reid was still thinking about the whole crime scene, the drugs inside Miranda's body, the bodies found and the message… there was a lot going through his head. Alison, in the meantime, was lost somewhere inside her mind. While she remembered the past, she tried to picture herself in a moment when she didn't fight with her sister. But there were just a couple memories.

Alison and Miranda were frenemies. They loved and hated each other. But the only real problem was that they never tried to face what they really feel. Miranda was jealously because her little sister was a genius. Ali was jealously about her sister's popular-kid-life. She was always the center and nobody ever made hurting jokes about her. If you see her, you will see perfection –even when it's just a disguise.

The pretty nurse was back with Hotch brother's results. Her smile was now smaller than the first time she meet Reid. Now he was with _that chick, _the way she thought about Ali. She waved her straight long blond hair and then walked with a natural poise. She gave Alison a quick glance and then looked and smiled at Spencer.

"Doctor Reid, here you got. These are Sean Hotchner's results"

"Thank you a lot. We were waiting for this"

"May I ask you why you needed them urgently?" she asked, giving a concern look to him. Her green eyes were running all along his face.

"We need those for a Federal Investigation" Ali quickly replied. "Now, if you don't mind, we have to go. These results may clear up this situation. Now, _doctor" _she called Reid with sarcasm "we have to go. The guys are waiting"

"Alright"

"Nice to see you, Doctor Reid" the nurse said, feeling annoyed and competitive against the girl. He didn't reply back, he just waved his hand as they both walked along

"Wow Doctor, you really have a charm with women"

"Don't be sarcastic. Girls don't get very usually close to me and flirt with me –well, at least if I find it out –but the thing is that you're jealously of her"

"What?! Hell no! Why should I bother?"

"I don't know, but the way you acted the both times you saw her says a lot"

"Oh you, shut up and read the damn results" she said annoyed. Spencer obeyed her, taking him a half journey in the elevator to finish it.

"He had lower levels of Ketamine and phencyclidine in his blood. That can explain why he wasn't there. The unsub took him away from there just to execute the murder."

"Well, then, what about Miranda?"

"She can't testify but she can't be accused, as she had drugs in her system. She wasn't in her finest state of mind."

"I know, but everything's against her"

"Can I tell you something important?" he asked, checking his theories. The elevator had just stopped and the doors were getting open.

"Sure"

"Well, it's just that it's not that easy to say"

Alison stopped walking and looked seriously at him

"What is it? Oh my God, don't tell me that you just find out you have a son or a daughter and that's what is keeping you mind open to what can happen next" she said messing up with him

"What?! No! I haven't even –" he stopped suddenly, trying to not tell her one of his deepest secrets

"You haven't even what?"

"You know… I haven't even…"

"What? Spencer, for God sakes, can you please talk?"

"I haven't even been with a girl. In that way. You already know"

"You're a virgin?" she asked curiously

"Yes" he said embarrassed

"What's the matter? It's a cute thing"

"What? No, it's not! I'm almost 32 and I haven't even had a long relationship because every time I try it… it just never happens the way I expected"

"Reid, it's a cute thing because it means you haven't found the right person. I think that it's not the big deal, I mean, in the end, it's not everything in life"

"Why you say it?"

"I'm a virgin and I'm proud of it. I don't even mind about it. If it will happen, it will be with somebody that I certainly will be sure. Take it easy, it's the last thing you should be worried about" he smiled

"You silly"

"Thanks. Now, tell me, what is that thing that is bothering you, Doctor Reid?"

"Well…" as they got close to the SUV, Ali's face turned pale after a gasp came from her lips. The front glass of the van had a message written in blue ink.

"Reid" she said frightening

"What?" he looked at the SUV and then he understood everything. They ran toward it and read the message.

_You can't always hide Ali. Luckily, I know exactly how to follow each one of your steps without you notice it_

"This is exactly what I was worried about" Reid said, still staring at the words.

"What?"

"That the case ended up related to you" he said while he turned his head to her "I tried to analyze the way the unsub selects his victims, and after what you told me about Miranda's interrogatory. She told you and Hotch that she knew some of the victims because they were friends of her in the High School. At certain moment you must have known them too, except maybe they weren't friends of yours, were they?"

"No, I don't really think I knew them. Otherwise, I will remind it. The fact that I don't have eidetic memory doesn't means that I will forget about everything"

"I will call Morgan. We can't go in the van. It's evidence"

"Evidence of what?" she asked annoyed "It's just a stupid message"

"No, it's not Alison! Face it! The unsub's main target was you and now he just prove it! He set this up!"

"What if this is all a mistake?"

"Alison, you know it's not. His behavior is leaded by something attached to you. It's the reason why Miranda is in the local PD, it is the reason why we were called. He knew this was the only way to get to you"

Ali ran her hands down the length of her face. She was the _target. _Her family was a target.

"This can't be happening, Spence. It can't be happening"

"Well, unfortunately it _is_ happening"


	8. Chapter 7: From Present (Pt 1)

**7**

**From present… (Pt. 1)**

As soon as Morgan, Reid and Hastings arrived to the P.D office, they started to try putting the pieces of the situation in order.

If the unsub wanted Ali, why killing all those people?

Was he trying to catch her attention? Well, then it would be more than great. But it had to be something more. Why killing her sister's friends? What did they have that was so special?

And the most important question: Why involve her sister in a murder he committed? It just didn't make sense. But, again, who were those persons and why the suspect killed them? Ali must know them too; she and Miranda went together to high school.

"What did you find?" Aaron asked, hoping for his brother's security

"A… message" Reid replied, looking at Ali, like doubting

"A message?" he asked again, feeling slightly confused and played

"Yes. I had a little theory that involved Ali as the unsub's main target and it turned out to be true"

"What does it says?"

"_You can't always hide Ali. Luckily, I know exactly how to follow each one of your steps without you notice it. _That means, the unsub has been stalking her for a while and…"

"Nobody's stalking me!" Alison burst "I told you Reid!"

"Alright! Fine! The unsub is spying her, which is not the same of stalking" the girl rolled her eyes, mad at her partner

"Whatever"

"Well, if Alison is the target, then the victims must have a connection, otherwise, there won't make sense. You must have known them, and they must have known you too"

"We can't give that for granted yet"

"But we will" Hotch said decided "You and your sister will be interrogated together. Morgan and Reid will help you both to remember"

"But…"

"Are you questioning my orders?" he asked seriously –even when he was enjoying it inside

"No. You're the boss. I obey"

"Good. Go with Reid and Morgan, while Prentiss, Dave and I start with a preliminary profile"

"Alright" Spencer and Alison left the scene, while Derek was talking with Hotch

"Call García, tell her to find information about the seven victims. And no matter how hard you try, make them remember. It's very important because many things are in game now: the freedom of Miranda and Sean, the life of Hastings, everything. Make sure they remember, no matter if it is a little detail, everything will help us"

"Alright Hotch, don't worry"

"Thanks" he said while he gave him a pat on the back. Morgan didn't wait to call his Baby Girl, who was impatient to flirt with him. As soon as she heard the phone ringing, the excitement grew more and more

"You're calling the only and magnificent Penelope García. Tell me what you need and I will make your wishes come true"

"Hey mama, how's everything going?"

"It was a very cloudy day until you called me. You ignored me the whole day"

"That's not true Baby Girl, is just that it has been a very hard day. But, don't worry; you got me on my knees"

"Alright then" a mischievous smile showed up "Tell me what you need sweetheart"

"I need you to find every kind of information about the seven victims. So far now, we found out by the unsub itself that his main target is Alison"

"What? My little adorable genius? Why?"

"The suspect left her a message in the SUV when she and Reid were coming back from the morgue. The only problem is that she claims she doesn't knows any of the victims"

"Okay, don't worry. This Tech Genius will find out the last detail of their lives. I will call you when I got the whole information"

"Good. Thank you Baby Girl. You know you're awesome, don't you?"

"Of course I know that honey. I'm fabulous. I keep you posted" she said while she hung up. Morgan followed Reid to the hall where the two sisters were still upset with each other. They knew that was a battlefield, but if that nuclear collision had to burst, they will take it just to resolve the case.

"Miranda, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid and this is agent Derek Morgan" the genius started. Nobody knew her and she didn't know anybody from the BAU –except Hotch. "We think that the unsub choose you as a decoy because his main target is your sister. You said that you knew some of the victims, right?"

"Yes and what is an unsub?"

"It's the combination of Unknown Subject. Un-known Sub-ject" Ali replied

"Oh. So, you're Reid, my sister's boyfriend, right?" Spencer's face blushed as Alison's did. Morgan slightly giggled for the geniuses' reaction.

"No, at all!"

"Of course not! What makes you think Reid is my boyfriend? I never said I had a boyfriend"

"So? I never told you I had a boyfriend until you find it out. You can do the same"

"Girls, can we focus in the case please? Thanks" Spence continued

"Now, that's reality biting" Alison whispered in her sister's ear, she smiled for the comment. Derek took a folder and as soon as he opened it, he pulled out the seven photographs and put them in the silver table

"Alright girls. Do you recognize any of those faces?"

The order of the photos was the same of the murders. Ali denied with her head while Miranda looked at the pictures thoroughly.

"Yeah. This girl…" she said pointing at picture number 1 "… is Alyssa. This one…" said pointing at the number 2 "… is Sutton, number 3 is Julian, number 5 is Adam and number six is Martin"

"What about number four?"

"I don't know. I don't remember her face"

Ali turned to the fourth photograph. She saw a girl with short wavy blonde hair, green eyes, thin eyebrows, small round-shaped nose, small mouth with a pretty smile and heart-shaped face. Then a couple flashbacks came to her. She knew that girl.

"Oh-oh"

"What?"

"That's Hanna! The girl from Berkeley who tried to set us up, remember? When she invited us to a party and she tried to embarrass us in front of the whole campus"

"Bitchy Hanna? She?"

"Yeah. She has round-shaped nose. You hated her for that"

"It's true! I always envied her pretty face but she was a bitch"

"That girl bullied you?" Derek asked

"Yeah. Miranda and I went to Berkeley together because we both studied Laws, and there was a very hateful girl called Hanna, who always bullied me until I finished the university"

"Wait, how does Miranda know the most of the victims and you don't?"

"Well, Mirage was always the popular chick. She had her own clique and to be sincere, I didn't have a friend in high school"

"My clique and I used to make fun of Ali and people like her, but the most of time, she was our main target. She was the only one of our senior prom who was 13"

"I know the story" Reid whispered "Ali, close your eyes. You're going back in time"

"Why?"

"Because you don't remember this people, your sister does. They must have something in common"

"Fine…"

TBC…

* * *

**N/A:** The next chapter will be told by Ali's perspective. It's very intense and there's more of Reid and her romance coming up. I owe you guys the story between Emily and Hotch but you will know it soon. Wait for a couple chapters more and you will know the unknown part of that story. In the meanwhile, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think what happened in Alison's past. Read ya soon!

-A


	9. Chapter 8: To Past (Pt 2)

**8**

**… To past (Pt. 2)**

_Alison's POV_

"My clique and I used to make fun of Ali and people like her, but the most of time, she was our main target. She was the only one of our senior prom who was 13" the story of my high school years and a little part of my university ones. Unbelievable. The good thing is that my sister is finally facing it.

"Ali, close your eyes. You're going back in time" Reid says

"Why?" I ask surprised. Why I need to remember the humiliation of those days?

"Because you don't remember this people, your sister does. They must have something in common"

"Fine…" I reply with my hopes on the ground. I was screwed.

"Close your eyes and picture yourself when you were thirteen"

I closed my eyes as Spence told me to. I searched inside my head somewhere in my high school empty memories and then, I saw it. I saw me with my goofy black glasses, my ordinary outfit and my tons of notebooks and books. I was in front of my locker –I smiled when I noticed it was yellow.

"You see something?" Reid's sweet voice echoes

"Yep. I see myself in the five minute recess"

"Who else do you see? Somebody is talking with you?"

"No. I'm alone" the place was crowded with many kids running everywhere, but I was alone in every single sense. I turned my head and I saw a familiar face. It was Mirage. "Now I see my sister…"

"Is she alone?"

"No" I deny with my head. I look at her once again and there she was –with her stupid clique. They're getting close to me, they're walking toward me "They're walking toward me. Miranda and other two girls are getting close to me" I gave a quick glance to them and then, everything was clear.

The first girl had straight medium brown hair, big brown eyes, small nose and small mouth. She was medium height, skinny and her skin was tan. The second one had curly long blond hair, small black eyes, medium nose, and medium mouth. She was small height, thin and her skin was light.

The first girl's name was Sutton. The second one was Alyssa.

As soon as they got close to me, they made some stupid comment about my clothes and then, they dropped all my books to the floor. They smiled to each other and then, one pulled my hair. I couldn't really see who was, but it was terrible annoying. I didn't want to go back in time but it was necessary to resolve the case.

As soon as I raise my head I see a guy staring at me. He was tall, strong and thin. I barely saw him. But I caught his eyes: they were blue, a beautiful blue. His hair was sand brown and it was a mess, but he seem like he didn't care. That must be Adam. The quarterback.

He used to mess with me in classes and ask me to finish his work. Miranda forced me to, just because he was her "beloved boyfriend"

And now, I remember Martin. He was very alike to Adam, except that he had black straight hair and light skin. Adam's skin was like Sutton's.

Oh-uh. I already know what this is about…

"Oh my God" I said with my jaw dropping for the surprise. This wasn't random, the unsub knows me and my sister. He knew exactly who to kill and how to do it without a specific M.O. this was about revenge –this was his sadist favor for me.

"What?" Morgan asks

As soon as I open my eyes, I feel a heavy weight rising up along. Many flashbacks of my childhood and teenage years come directly to me.

"This is about revenge. Sutton, Alyssa, Adam, Martin, Hanna and Julian died because of me… and now Chloe"

"What are you saying?" Reid frowned while he looked at my terror expression. I feel guilty –even when it wasn't something I have done to them. They didn't deserve it, nobody deserves the deaths they had gone through, the torture, nothing… I am the stressor. I turned somebody into a criminal…

"Alison!"

Miranda's voice is calling me but it just hears like a whisper in the air. The whole world starts to spin and I feel my whole body shaking –violently shaking– and I keep repeating the same thing over and over again. My fists are flying from the table to my head, colliding powerfully against me.

"Ali, stop it!" I quickly look at Spencer who's now in front of me. But he's not the only one. Morgan and Miranda are looking at me worried, like I had lost my mind. He had grabbed my hands and he strongly held them against his chest. After a second looking into his eyes, I felt like I was falling from high above the clouds. When I got back, reality hit me so hard that all I could do was let my tears run from my eyes.

"What happened?" I hear Morgan ask

"She had a nervous breakdown" Reid replies

"I'm fine" I say while I abruptly take away my hands from Spencer. I look at the ground, mad about his statement. I didn't breakdown. I'm not crazy

"There's something you want to tell me, Ali?" he asks

"I don't think so. I didn't have a nervous breakdown. I'm alright, I just felt dizzy"

"Can you give me a second alone with her?"

"Sure. Don't worry. Come on Miranda" after hearing step noises, I hear the door slam. I wasn't sure if I was alone or if Reid was still with me.

"Ali, my dear, can you tell me what just happened?" well, Spence was still there

"There's nothing to tell. I told you already, I just… felt dizzy"

"Then why were you repeating _I didn't do it, I'm not like him. I'm not crazy?"_

Holy crap. I shut my eyes, knowing that I was screwed up. Damn it! I can't believe it! I said those damn words! Why did I have to feel guilty for something I haven't even done? The unsub did it, not me. He was trying to blame my sister. He was messing with my family.

"Ali…"

"I almost killed my sister" I reply. The words came from my mouth quickly.

"What?" I don't reply back. I don't want to repeat that phrase ever again. I feel like every time I remember it, hurts more and more. It's painful, it's a lonely feeling. "Ali, look at me" something in his voice hears so sweet, but I won't do it. I can't. Not with him. He means a lot to me because I love him and I don't want him to see me as one of the suspects he profiles. I don't, because if he does it, I guess that will make this scar won't ever get closed. I see his shoes and then I hear the sharp sound of the chair, dragging along the linoleum.

Then, Spencer's hand took my chin and rose it up. He smiled to me but I kept looking down.

"Ali, I don't know what happened between you and Miranda but I know you never meant to hurt her…"

"You don't get it. It's a miserable thing carry a burden in your shoulders for so long and trying to pretend one day it will be gone. I still regret the day I almost killed my sister and I still wonder what if I haven't ever done what I did that afternoon? And the worst part is hearing her voice screaming to me that I'm a killer. That like daddy like daughter, and I guess she's right"

"What are you meaning?"

He was the only one I could trust my secret. And I need to let it go. I really need it. The pain of that dark day it's still under my skin and it just feels like it won't ever be gone even if I try it.

"My father was Gregory Meyer. The Ace"

"Your father was a –But I don't get it. What are you trying to tell me?"

"That I'm afraid of being like him or being schizophrenic. I am afraid of being a monster" I said sincerely

"Ali, you're not an evil person"

"You don't know what I did to my sister"

"Tell me" he asked. I looked at him, with the tears streaming down my face

"I can't. I just can't"

"Yes, you can. Don't worry, I won't tell" his hand held mine and then again, that pretty smile he had was giving me a something –maybe a little bit of confidence, or probably it was peace.

"I… I was already tired of Miranda's constant jokes. She hurt me physically and emotionally but I thought that I will face it in front of her with poise and grace, but she was so good, that she destroyed completely that innocence wall. One afternoon, after school, we were leaving to our home. She wasn't with her clique because my mom was worried about us. She said that we were falling apart…"

And then, the flashback came back to me.

She was wearing a blue dress and she was walking before me. The only problem was that she couldn't stop saying hurting things. The most of the time, I ignored her, but that certain day, something clicked under me. It was an unknown feeling to me, because I didn't want to do anything against anybody. We were getting back home and we were halfway there when a sentence shocked my whole body.

"… You're just a freak like your daddy. That's why mom is so ashamed of you and that's the reason why you don't know your father's name. He must be an idiotic like you. A stupid, antisocial freak who finds friends in science books"

"What did you said?" I asked her

"What did you said _schizo_? I thought you couldn't understand anything I say"

"My father is not a freak and mom is not ashamed of me. She loves me"

"She's making charity with you. Otherwise, why she never goes to your meetings or why she never talks to you or about you? Why she always runs away every time you hug her? I'm right. You're nothing but a schizo" I felt a warm tear falling through my cheek.

"I'm not crazy! Being born with mental abilities doesn't makes you a schizophrenic"

"Ha!" she laughed "Then explain why you always act that stupid? There are many ways to realize about it and everything you are is more than a prove"

"You know what?" I said while I got close to her. I snatched away her purple backpack and she looked angry at me

"What the…"

"For what to me concerns, you're just a little pathetic bitch who can't stand by herself. What? Making jokes on everyone makes you feel higher? Or what? Your pretty face is a façade?"

"Shut up. I'm better than you"

"Oh right, so much that I beat you down in everything. And you just can't" I threw in her face, smirking

"There's only one thing that I can wish less: being you. And the only thing you can wish from me that won't ever have is that you _can't _take _what's mine. Everything I have is perfection, _you, you just have nothing. Look at you, if you die, nobody will ever care, because you're _nothing_"

The fury I had been keeping burst. It felt like a hot wave coming from the inside out. Then, the violent shock my veins had became a shiver and then, I felt my hands over her shoulders, trembling. Then, she flew away from my reach.

"Stop it! I said stop it!" I yelled. But after a second, reality hit me, again.

I saw her rolling downhill. Her face looked terrified and the deathly silence after she hit the ground was echoing so loud inside my ears. She didn't move. All I smelled in the air was iron. The back of her blue dress was turning now purple. And it just took me a second to find out what I have done: I pushed her and I killed her.

"The EMT's arrived as soon as the people heard my screams. And after that day, my mother always sees me different. Like she hates me"

I finished telling Reid my story. I wasn't sitting alone in the silver chair anymore. Now Spencer was holding me in his arms. I had my head over his shoulder but next to his neck. I could feel his essence, and somehow I was feeling safe.

"That's why you reacted that way. You're afraid to be like him"

"Yes. My father was serial killer. What if I have some chromosomes like his and I turn into a serial killer too?"

"Ali, you're different. You choose use your gift for justice. You don't have to be afraid of it, at all. It's just a stupid feeling that chases us and in the end, is just… irrational. Trust me, I crossed through the same. Don't worry, you'll find out soon you're not him, you're just you. And you are exceptional"

I slightly smiled. "Thanks. A lot Spence"

In that exactly second, his face turned close to mine. His lips were three inches from mine. If I wasn't this way, I probably would kiss him. But I can't. I have to stand tall and focus in the case. If this unsub knows me, he will try to hurt everybody I love, and I wasn't going to give him to this crazy suspect.

Even if I had to forget about him just to keep him safe, I will make. And I will start it now.

* * *

A very intense chapter with revelations. What you think about Ali now? Is she going to be alright or this is only the beginning of something dark for her? Let me know your thoughts about it! -A


	10. Chapter 9: Liar Girls Can't Be Trusted

I know I haven't upload in a while, but University is really consuming my whole time! It's pretty annoying but for your patience... Here you got two chapters with a big revelation! For all the Hotch and Emily's fans, you will love the next chapter :) Enjoy!

* * *

**9**

**Liar Girls Can't Be Trusted**

As soon as Reid and Hastings went out of the interrogatory room, the genius girl recovered completely and then, she went to chief Hotchner's office along with Morgan and Spencer.

"What you got?" the chief asked

"The connection of the murders" the female agent replied

"The unsub is killing people that he sees as aggressors of Alison. Two of the victims are persons Miranda and Ali meet in Berkeley University. The other ones are high school partners that used to bully her, including her sister" Reid continued

"We think this is about revenge. The only problem is that we don't know exactly what the unsub wants from her. He has a motive that impulses him to take revenge for himself, but somewhere in his mind, he's picturing the way Hastings is going to _thank _him"

"Then, what about Miranda and Sean? Why are they involved?"

"They were decoys. What better way than call Ali's attention with her family? You understand her feeling right now, Hotch" the genius commented

"I know. But I don't really understand the main purpose of this. Is trying to tell us that he knows her and he wants her? Or what else could he want?"

"Have Ali"

The girl shook her head and then walked away. She was already tired of hearing the same.

"Everything's okay?" Alison turned and then, she looked at the blonde agent.

"No, to be sincere" she said, smiling sadly. "I just hate the fact that this case is… this case is getting closer to my past but that's not important to me. Past is past and I left it years ago, but, my family. My little family means a lot to me and the last thing I would ever want is see them getting hurt. You understand this worry, right?"

She nodded. "I do. But don't worry. We will catch him soon or later. He can't be that secure he's going to be alright by getting closer to us. He's exposing too much and I am pretty sure he will make a mistake. That's when we will catch him"

"I hope so JJ"

"Calm down and give yourself a break. Now, tell me…" she said putting her arm around her neck "What's happening between you and the pretty boy?"

They both started laughing "The pretty boy? That's so Morgan!"

"I know. But, seriously"

"Oh, no JJ. Nothing is really happening. I guess the fact that Spencer and I are very alike made us great friends. But that's it"

"Alright, alright"

"You sound like Rossi" Ali remembered the night she confessed Dave her love for Reid

"Did I? With that Italian swagger and that thing of _that's amore?" _she said joking. They both were laughing so loud that everything was gone for a minute

"Why are you so happy?"

"Don't let the appearances fool you. I think that when we sink too much into this cases, we lose ourselves and, we try to find out solutions in the wrong places"

"Yeah, I know"

"Don't worry. Sean and Miranda are innocent. We will prove it" she grinned to the brunette, who know was looking better "The unsub wants to panic you, but it won't work"

"Thanks, a lot"

"Now, let's get back to work"

As soon as they both were getting back to the office, Hotch stopped the youngest agent.

"Everything's okay?" she asked

"Yes, it is. But, you're going home"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're involved too much in the case. Alison, you know I told you that you could stay but the situation is turning very difficult"

"You don't trust me?" she asked, thinking of that as the real reason why Hotch didn't want her there

"What?"

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"This is not about what happened in the interrogatory"

"Alright, I believe you" she snapped "But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I will help Penelope with the victim's antecedents"

"Alison…"

"No, listen to me. I thought we already had get over this. You don't trust in any new agents until you give yourself the chance to know them. And it seems to me you're still mad because Strauss put me here without you wanting it. It's not my fault we take the most risky solutions for the resolving of the cases"

"Alison…"

"I will help García with those files. Now, if you excuse me I'm going back to the unit. Keep us posted if you find something" she said, turning her back before he could say anything

"You're very arrogant and quarrelsome" Hotch replied to her. She opened her mouth feeling slightly hurt by his words

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. And I want you far away from this office. If you're helping García, make sure you don't miss any detail"

"What does exactly that means?"

"That is an order. While this mess cleans up, you can't be around unless I say it"

"Alright"

"Oh. And one more thing" Aaron said while he was entering to the small office "Don't ever challenge me again" once he said it, he went in before she could reply him. Hotch didn't trusted completely in Ali, because he had the theory that she got into the team when she intervened and suggested him the next move in the bombers' case. He felt annoyed when Strauss ordered her to be into the unit.

Alison refused at the beginning, but once she couldn't escape she stayed in the BAU. Walking alone and in silence, the girl was ready to head to Quantico, when a little beep from her bag made her jump. She got a text message from somebody unknown.

The screen lighted up and the words BLOCKED I.D was the first thing she noticed, followed by an anonymous message.

_"Oh Ali, Hotch thinks you're an intruder and he doesn't trusts you yet. But he will, I promise"_


	11. Chapter 10: Photographic Evidence

Alright! Here's a new chapter! A big revelation is coming...

* * *

**10**

**Photographic Evidence Doesn't Lies**

Later that same day, Hotch got a call from the unit.

Chief Strauss wanted to see him once he finished with the red tape of the day. It was almost eight P.M, and every wall in the BAU felt lonely. Even silence was louder.

Erin was sitting as always in her table, looking cocky as always.

"Wanted to see me?" he asked once he arrived. Aaron was in front of the door, like something was telling him to not enter and run away

"Yes. Come in and sit down" she ordered, staring at the folder she held in her hands

"Thanks" Hotch replied after he obeyed her demands

"How the case is advancing?"

"We just have a preliminary profile of the unsub, but nothing concrete quite yet"

"I thought your brother and Hastings' sister were the main suspects"

"They were, unless we found out they were drugged and they weren't in their finest state of mind"

"Well, it's not about the case that I want to talk you about"

"Then, what do you need Erin?"

"The truth. It's all I ever ask for."

"Excuse me? What are you meaning?" Aaron asked confused

Strauss pulled out some photos from a yellow envelop. She put them in front of Hotch and then, she looked at him seriously. His eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"Can you explain to me what it's going on between you and Emily Prentiss?"

The photographs showed up Emily and Hotch hugging and kissing inside what it seemed to be his office in the unit. They looked into one of those couple moments when they try to fight their feelings and ended up with a passionate kiss.

"How did you get this?"

"I get it early this afternoon. I usually won't pay attention to these kinds of things but this looks so real to be Photoshop"

"That's not real Erin. It never happened" he denied

"Are you saying the truth?"

"Yes. Emi… Prentiss and I just have a professional relationship. She's one of our best members in the unit, that's why we took her back when she came back from London a year and a half ago. This is for the case"

"How exactly can this be related to the case?"

"The unsub has been stalking Alison, so we believe he's also stalking us somehow. All he wants is pull away the ones around her to find her vulnerable, but it won't work. We're trying so hard to finish the profile, but there are many irregularities in the unsub's M.O and in the selection of the victims. We don't know if he plans another attack but we'll get through the latest corner of his mind"

"Once again, nothing is going between you and Prentiss?"

"No" he denied again. Somewhere deep inside his heart a pang of remorse made him feel the most worthless person in the world. He had feelings for her but he wasn't sure if that came up since she got back and he fell in a moment of weakness. Beth was meant for him, or at least that's what he thought but now, anything fitted like it did before.

"Well, I hope you're not lying. You can leave" she said coldly

"Alright. See you tomorrow" he said standing up and leaving without a word. In that instant, all he needed was a moment of clearness and a moment of truth. How the hell those pictures appeared from? Who was behind that message?

He went to his office, trying to find some sort of hiding camera or something but nothing. Except for a yellow envelop with his name handwritten over it.

He looked at it curiously but he decided to open it. What else could it give?

Inside of the envelop, there were many pictures of Hotch's department, but the real shocking thing was what the pictures showed. He turned the picture he held in his hand and he noticed a message written in red ink.

_WHO WILL EVER THOUGHT YOU AND SWEET EMILY ARE PLAYING WITH FIRE? PLAY UNDER MY RULES AND SHE WILL BE SAFE_

In the next second, Ali's phone ringed. She was playing her guitar, trying to picture out her day.

"Hastings" she replied

"We need to meet" Aaron said seriously

"Hotch? What's the matter? You found something?"

_Literally, yes, _he thought. "No, no yet. But, I really need to talk to you"

"Alright, hmm, where you want us to meet?"

"Somewhere we can talk" Ali frowned, confused by the situation. That man didn't sound like Aaron Hotchner.

"Oh… 'kay, hmm, well, you can come to my place. We can talk here calmly and as long as you want"

"Fine. See you there" he finished said while he hang up. Ali stood confused in the middle of the room, but she decided ignore that conversation for a while.

"Who was that?" a girl asked in the other side of the room

"Oh, it was Hotch. He's coming here"

"Really? That's awesome!" Sasha Mercer jumped excited "I finally get to know your boss" that girl was Ali's roommate. She was an old friend from Berkeley, who always offered Alison her friendship. Once they decided to live together, they moved to a small house, perfect for two young ladies.

"No you won't… quite yet" Hastings replied, making she looked frustrated

"Why?"

"Because he perhaps wants to discuss about work and he is in a pretty weird mood. He sounded like… mysterious. I wonder what happened"

* * *

Moments later, agent Hotchner arrived to Ali's house. He gave it a quick glance, looking how modestly it was decorated.

"You want some tea cup?" she asked

"Yes please" Aaron replied, sitting in the white couch. She went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea and once she sat down, she looked curiously at him. _This is definitely Aaron Hotchner, but he doesn't looks like Aaron Hotchner._

"Alright, this is turning awkward. Can I know why you came here?" the girl asked, breaking the ice

"The unsub has been spying all of us, not only you"

"What?"

"I just found out that he wanted me gone, because he sent Strauss some photos that can ruin Prentiss' career and mine"

"What kind of pictures?"

He folded up the envelop and revealed to her one of the pictures he stole from Erin's desk. She looked at it, feeling confused

"He's sending Photoshop to Strauss? Why?"

"That's the problem. That's not Photoshop"

Alison raised her head violently quickly. "It isn't?"

"No, it is not"

She looked once again at the photo of Emily and Aaron kissing passionately. For a minute she thought it was real but after realizing it couldn't be that way, she ignored it. But his confession changed it all, shocking her.

"Oh my Gosh, you and Emily kissed?!"

"That's not everything. He sent me something too" Hotch unfold the photograph with the message behind it and gave it to her. The picture revealed him and Prentiss kissing inside his room. He was shirtless, she was without her blazer but her blouse was unbuttoned. She had her arms twisted around him and his were around her wrist. There was just a little small light in the corner but everything else looked bright between them.

"Is this what I'm thinking?" she turned the image and read the message "Hotch, what does the unsub means? Why Emily and you are playing with fire?"

"Because any of those photos are lie. That kiss really happened and the picture with the message…" he stopped, feeling embarrassed "… I –I slept with Emily"

Ali's jaw dropped completely. Her expression was shocked, she was shocked. It felt like somebody hit her with a big stick right in her forehead. What the heck did he just said?

"You and Emily?! What?! Holy crap! You _slept_ with her?"

"I was hoping you didn't judge me" he said sincerely

"You just can't throw a bombshell without expecting this kind of reactions!"

"This is not a bombshell"

"It is! At least for us! You know perfectly fine we can't date with anybody of our team. You're the chief, remember?"

"Do you even know how hard is pretend you don't love somebody? Or at least you have feelings and you have to avoid them?" he asked her, opening up

"Yes" she answered sincerely. A small smile showed up and she couldn't help but think about Spencer. She loved him and she couldn't forget about him that easily

"Then, you must understand I'm afraid"

"Yes" Ali replied again "But, you can't hide this to_ her_" she said looking seriously at him "I'm not sure how your relationship with Emily goes, but if you want to know who's the one you love, you have to be sincere to Beth. She has to know this"

"I can't just tell her this"

"Yes, you can. Why Prentiss deserves know that there's somebody else and Beth can't? Tell her before somebody else does. Otherwise you will lose both"

"You're right. It's not fair" he said determinate

* * *

Now, guys, I really want to know what you want to happen next. Tell me what you would like to see here and with who you want Aaron to be with. This is a pretty tangled relationship but I want to hear your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter :D


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting With Counselor Blake

**11**

**Meeting With Counselor Blake**

The next day in the bureau, everything was more like slow down. Something inside didn't just feel right.

Reid was looking for Ali, trying to being sincere finally about his feelings. He had that terrible feeling of loss and he was afraid about her being gone at any second of his life. He didn't want to lose her too. He loved her and he didn't want her to go.

And he was determinate to do it. Except that he didn't know how to do it.

Luckily, the BAU had a counselor in relationships. Alex Blake, ex-BAU former agent and actual confident of everybody in the unit.

She was working in Andi Swann's team now, but it didn't exactly mean that she didn't saw very often her pals from the BAU. Reid was one of the ones who always find an advice with her.

She was sitting in her office, making a lot of red tape hoping it would end soon.

"Hey Blake" Reid said getting into her office

"Reid! It's nice to see you again"

"Thanks. So see you too"

"Alright, tell me. What brought you here? You're not just here to say _hello, _are you?"

"Well, yes and no. I wanted to see you because we haven't talk in a while but I also need an advice"

"Then, tell me"

"You know I like Ali, right?" he said, blushing. Alex couldn't help but smile. She assented "Well, I want to tell her what I feel for her"

"That's wonderful!" she replied, excited "Then, what's the matter?"

"I don't really know how to tell her that _I love_ her"

Blake looked at him tenderly. "Reid, talk with your heart. Tell her all those things you feel for her just the way you feel them. Be sincere"

"But, what if she doesn't… feel the same?"

"Why would you say so?"

"Because I'm weird. I know she gets me like anybody, but we always had our fights because I'm a very weird person and because she might not like me for how I look or…"

"It's enough, Reid. She will like you for who you are. Keep real to yourself. You're great as Spencer Reid. If she doesn't believes that's enough for her, then she's maybe not the right one for you"

"That's keeping me sleepless. I thought I would never feel this way ever again. You know I have grieved for almost two years in silence because I can't help think about Maeve"

"Spencer. Slow down. What are you meaning with _grieve in silence? _Are you still in love with Maeve?"

"I love her, yes. But she's gone"

"But you haven't let her go"

"I did. In the first year anniversary of the same exact day she died. I knew I had to move on and then suddenly Ali appeared and she reminded me of her but she was different at the same time. She saved my life many times and she gets me perfectly fine. We are in a whole different universe when we talk, because we discuss about things we can only understand. I knew that to love Ali I had to let Maeve go. I miss her, I won't deny it"

"Of course you do. She was the first great love you ever had"

"I know. But she maybe wanted me to go on"

"I'm glad you see it that way"

"I don't really want to lose her too. I feel like everybody I get close to gets hurt"

"Spencer, it's not your fault"

"Maybe it is"

"No. There are things that are meant to happen, and I'm pretty sure happiness now is knocking for real at your door"

"Thank you, Blake. For hear me"

"Any time Spence"

"I have to go. We're still working in the case"

"How's that one going? I've heard Alison's sister it's involved as Hotch's brother. What happened?"

"The unsub's main target is Ali. Miranda and Sean are only decoys"

"Whoa, whoa. You want to tell Alison the way you feel right now?"

"Yes… I thought that…."

"Spencer. What I'm going to say will sound ruthless but you're looking for her in a dark place. If she's the main target, what makes sure she doesn't get hurt? You're really in love, I get it. But I don't really want you to get hurt once again"

"You're speaking like this case is going to end wrong"

"Tell me about that time with that girl, Lila. She was being stalked by another girl. Tell me what could have happened if you weren't there?"

"She maybe will be dead"

"Do I have to remind you about Maeve? You tried to save her but it didn't happen as you wanted it"

"Blake, what are you trying to say?"

"Your heart gets break because this work puts the ones you love in danger. In this case, I don't know how Ali ended up involved but, have you realized you like girls that are being stalked?"

"So, am I some kind of rescuer?" he asked confused

"No. At least not as far as I think. But I want you to understand that you have to wait until the case is resolved. Everything will be better and you and Alison will have time to finally speak about it"

"But…"

"Spencer"

"Blake. Try to understand, if she gets hurt or she dies, I think I will kill myself. I don't want to lose her too. I finally think that I have found _that_ somebody and I want to be free to express it"

"Look. If you want it, go ahead. Say it. But I'm begging you to wait until this case gets solved. Alison maybe is not thinking about this right now. She's thinking about how this situation ended against her. Take it easy"

Spencer's phone ringed in that second. It was JJ.

"I have to go" he said coldly

"Will you at least think about what I said?" she asked. He stopped in front of the door and then, looked toward her.

"Maybe" he replied, not being sure

* * *

You guys! Please... help with Emily and Hotch's story! I'm not quite sure if he should stay with Beth or with Em. Pleaseeee review so you let me know what you feel :D Thanks!

-A


	13. Chapter 12: Little Genius

Sorry for not uploading in ages! I'm really sorry you guys but now that I'm in the university it has become real hard for me to write, but here's the next chapter of the story. After Hotch's revelation about him and Emily being involved, what it's going to happen? And what about Ali's stalker? Does she finally know who he is? More of this answers will be revealed soon. But now, enjoy the next chapter! -A

* * *

**12**

**Little Genius, Back In The Game**

As soon as the most of the team arrived to work in the case, every eye in the BAU turned to agent Hastings. She did not look like her.

Her long wavy hair was now straight. She was wearing makeup and her clothes made her look stunning: a black leather jacket, green olive shirt, black skinny denims and her black leather boots. Rock and Roll baby.

"Anything new?" she asked once she got into the briefing room. Everybody turned eyes on her and they went speechless.

"Alison, what the hell…?" Hotch asked

"Nothing you should worry about. Now, how's the case advancing?"

"Told you I didn't wanted you in this case" Hotch said angrily

"Are you sure? After everything I know?"

_What did she meant with it? _That little question ran into everybody's head. Hotch's mouth was now a long thin line.

"You're not reassigned yet"

"Reassign me, then. I told you last night I wanted to catch that little son of bitch. I want to restore my fricking life"

"Ali... son. Holy crap" Spence whispered. She looked unbelievable hottie. "What happened to you?" He asked worried. That was not his Ali.

"Nothing. Why something would happen to me?"

"You look different"

"I know. I know"

"You're trying to personalize some kind of fantasy?"

"No" she grinned.

"Liar"

"Believe whatever you want. This is the way I dress, or do you see something different? I don't dress like Emily or JJ. And you know that"

"Yes. But you're acting… coldly"

"No, I am not. And please, don't start questioning the way I dress or how do I not get dress, please. I have enough with Hotch behind my back"

"Alison"

"No. Don't start. I will go help García with the case. You and the rest of the team will meet me later. I know I will get reassigned soon"

"Ali…"

Alison grinned and then, walked away. Now, definitely that wasn't Alison Hastings. That was an "it girl" who wanted to show she was reckless and that she didn't give a damn about what the unsub could possibly do against her.

"We need to talk" Hotch said. There was anger in his face.

"Okay"

"In my office"

"Okay then"

"What the hell was that?" he asked angrily once they stepped into the office. Around them, a chilly breeze felt. "You want me to reassign you in this case by blackmailing me in front of my own nose and by acting rebelliously? That's not the way you're going to get things. This is not high school, Alison. It's not"

"You think that I was going to take your secret as the key to get back to the case? Come on. What I meant has nothing to do with you. Last night I spent wide awake, looking for a profiling of the unsub. I got something. If he thinks he's looking for justice, he won't stop until the whole team and I breakdown. He sent those pictures to Strauss because he knew somehow you kicked me out of the case. I get why you did it. But he doesn't"

"Alison, I cannot just…"

"Look. He's a stalker and we know that. But tell me, how did he know you retired me from this case? A stalker it's not ever that close. He's something more. He knew how carefully get your brother and my sister involved. He leaves no tracks in every homicide he commits and he has been watching us. What that gives to us? He's real careful, patient. Some situation maybe turned him into a very careful killer and he's not a typical sociopath. He's aggressive, extremely violent and antisocial. He hated all that people because he felt connected somehow to my past. But he had to learn how to be different, the enough to catch the eye of every victim. Trust me. Catch the attention of all them is hard. It must have been real hard"

"You're not thinking he's a federal agent, do you?"

"I don't really know what to believe. But every killing was a statement. Every misfit won't ever be discriminated ever again. That's called revenge. He has been real careful, but there's something I don't get and I've been hitting my head against the wall, literally"

"What is it?"

"Who the hell is he and what does he have to do with my past? I tried to remember every face I have known. I even looked at my old yearbooks and nothing that fits my preliminary profile"

"We need to discuss it. With everybody"

Ali smiled. "It means I'm back?"

"Not quite yet. But yes. You're back to the game"

"Hotch, I promise I don't tell anybody about… you know. _That. _And I'm sorry if you misunderstood what I meant"

"Alison. Please, I beg you, keep the secret. I don't want Emily's career drain because of me"

"It won't. I promise"

* * *

Alright guys, tell me what you think about Ali's behavior. And now, I've read many of you want Emily and Aaron together, so, your wish it's about to come real. Just be patient, because I have three love stories in my hands: Emily and Hotch, Ali and Reid and Rossi and Strauss. But now that she's gone, I've been considering if she should stay alive in the story or if she should die as it happened in the series. What do you guys think? Let me know soon and I really hope you liked this small chapter. -A


End file.
